callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
The 'Vector CRB/SO '''is a Submachine Gun in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The TDI (Transformational Defense Industries) Vector uses a revolutionary design intended to decrease recoil of powerful weapons to manageable levels. Its key feature is the operating system called the Kriss Super V, a bolt that redirects the recoil downward. This combined with the repositioned trigger produces less-felt recoil in the powerful .45 ACP round. However, it also has a significantly raised sight-line. One of the only other modern submachineguns in .45 ACP, the UMP45, handles recoil by having a lower rate of fire, so the Vector combines high stopping power with a higher rate of fire. In Game |used = Ultranationalists, Shadow Company, Task Force 141 }} Multiplayer The Vector boasts the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game, meaning it excels with the Akimbo or ACOG attachments and possibly with the Thermal Scope as well if the perk Steady Aim Pro is being used. However, it also has the lowest damage, runs out of ammo the fastest, and has what are generally considered to be bad iron sights. The Vector's damage per bullet is practically equivalent to that of the Mini-Uzi and P90, with the only difference being that the Mini-Uzi and P90 will be able to kill with one less bullet if the target is within a very small range interval between close and medium range. Scavenger is extremely popular among Vector users. The Vector is generally considered to be the easiest SMG to use at long range, and kills the second fastest at long range, behind the UMP45. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:vector_6.png|The TDI Vector. vector-2-t.jpg|Iron Sights File:vectorblack_6.png|The black Vector seen in Just Like Old Times. File:Iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on TDI Vector File:Mw2_tdi_vector.jpg|A Russian Ultranationalist with a TDI Vector. Trivia *Although it has roughly the same barrel size and exact same caliber as the UMP .45, it does much less damage in-game. *In "Just Like Old Times", Soap uses a unique black Vector. * On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. *The Vector has a different Fall Camouflage design compared to other weapons. It has orange stripes which are reminiscent of a tiger. *The Vector is held in an awkward way in the third person model, it appears as if the trigger is at the bottom of the grip. You can see how in the photo above with the Ultranationalist holding one. *If you look closely at the fire select switch of the picture of the Vector with Fall Camouflage, you will see a "two burst shot" mode which the real vector has. It is one of the few guns to have a two burst mode instead of a three burst mode. *The orange color in fall camo for the Vector is slightly darker due to the gun having a standard tan color. Video thumb|300px|left External Links *Vector in Breach & Clear *Vector in CTF *Vector in action *http://www.gun-world.net/usa/kriss/super_vxsmg.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons